


Zombie Apocalypse (June 18th)

by arlum42



Series: Faberry Week 2012 [2]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlum42/pseuds/arlum42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel find a locked box in Quinn's closet but Quinn won't tell her what's in it. Guess she'll just have to find out for herself!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie Apocalypse (June 18th)

June 18th – Theme – Zombie Apocalypse  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey, what's in that box?" Rachel asked. She had been at Quinn's since the morning, helping her clean up her room and get rid of old things. She knew Quinn's closet inside out from all the times she'd had to go looking for things Quinn couldn't find. She had never seen this box before. It was a simple one – brown, dusty wood with a small cheap plastic lock in the front.

"What box?" Quinn called from the other side of the room, not bothering to look up from the papers she was sorting. Her mom was right, she thought. She seriously could go on Hoarders. At least she'd get paid for being crazy, instead of just annoying the shit out of her mom.

Rachel sat down on the floor with the box on her lap. "You never have locked things. What's so secret about this specific box?"

At the word "locked" Quinn jumped up, sending papers flying everywhere. "That's nothing," she said, snatching the box out of Rachel's hands.

"Bad move. I'm never letting it go now," Rachel laughed. "What's in the damn box, Quinn? What's so horrible? Is it… you-know-what toys?"

Quinn couldn't help but smile at how, even though she was a senior, Rachel spoke like a five year old that had just learned what sex was. Thank god she didn't have the same limitations physically, though.

Ten minutes later Rachel's arguing had not gotten her anywhere. Quinn refused to open the box. Rachel decided to let it go and bring it up later. She went back to her work and so did Quinn.

—

An hour passed and both girls were very hungry. Quinn ordered pizza and twenty minutes later the doorbell rang. Quinn jumped up and left the room. It took Rachel a minute to realize that she was alone. And the box was on the dresser. What was so horrible that Quinn couldn't even tell her what was in it? She hesitantly picked it up and tried pulling on the lock but it didn't budge. "Stupid plastic thing," she muttered. She pulled a pin out of her hair and jammed it into the hole. Back when she was with Puck she's seen him pick all kinds of locks. He had even tried teaching her once. It didn't look too hard.

The lock popped open pretty quickly. Rachel settled down on the floor and dumped the contents of the unlocked box on to the carpet in front of her. Her confusion only grew with each item she came across - aspirin pain reliever, a box of Band-Aids, antibiotic ointment, a book of matches, a compass, a roll of duct tape, a fire starter cube, first aid instructions, a fish hook & line, a note paper, a pencil, a razor blade, a safety pin, a whistle, a wire clip and what seemed to be a small dagger in a leather case. The unexpectedness of the items made her forget all about Quinn and she almost had a heart attack when she heard Quinn's voice behind her.

"What are you doing? I told you to leave it alone!" Quinn yelled. She started gathering the items off the floor and dumping them back in the box. Her face was red but Rachel couldn't tell if she was blushing from embarrassment or extremely angry.

Despite Quinn's obvious discomfort Rachel couldn't help herself. "What is all this?" she asked.

"Can't you just respect my wishes? It's not like I'm all mysterious and secretive all the time. I just wanted one thing to stay private! Is that too much to ask?" Quinn continued yelling, ignoring Rachel's question.

When the box wouldn't close because she had just shoved everything in Quinn screamed and kicked the wooden thing. She dropped down against the wall with her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I really am," Rachel said, worried. She hated making Quinn cried. She swore last time that she'd never do that again. "I… I don't know what I was thinking. It was wrong of me to do that." She got up and sat down next to the crying girl, placing her arm around Quinn's shoulders. "You're right, it's not too much to ask. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me."

Quinn straightened out and turned to face Rachel. "Forgiven," she said. What could she do? It's not like Rachel even knew what the box was, and she couldn't change the past. Plus, she knew Rachel had her faults. They were working on them, but it would take some time.

Rachel grinned. "Can we go back to work now?" she asked. she'd pursue the box issue later.

Quinn nodded.

They ate some pizza and continued working until the evening.

At around eight pm Quinn plopped down on the bed and Rachel joined her. They were both tired and happy with the work they'd achieved. With Rachel's help Quinn had managed to differentiate between what she really couldn't get rid of and what she thought she really couldn't get rid of. Apparently, those two were two entirely different things.

"So, what was all that stuff in the box?" Rachel asked, breaking away from Quinn.

"Nothing," Quinn answered, leaning back into the kiss, wanting to forget the whole story.

Rachel didn't. "Come on," she insisted. "Please."

"Ugh," Quinn said, getting off Rachel and laying down on her back. "I thought you said you're sorry."

"And?"

"And that we'd drop it."

"I never said that. What is it?"

Quinn didn't know what to do. She could either tell Rachel and then never hear the end of it or not tell her and never hear the end of that. She thought about it for a minute and then decided to go with the first option, hoping that laughter would be better than constant nagging.

"It's a… an emergency kit."

"Emergency? What emergency?"

Quinn's reply was so quiet Rachel couldn't hear it.

"What did you say?"

"Zombies," Quinn said in a barely audible voice.

"Did you just say that you have an emergency zombie kit?"

"Yeah."

There was silence, and then Quinn could feel the shaking shoulder against her own and knew her girlfriend was cracking up. She hadn't expected anything else.

"Oh, shut up Ms. I'm Innocent Like A Two Year Old," Quinn said angrily, but Rachel couldn't hear her over her laughter.

When she finally managed to calm down Rachel was facing a pissed off Quinn. "Come on, you gotta admit it's kind of funny," she said.

Quinn shook her head.

"Zombies? They don't exist!"

"You got proof?"

"No but…" Rachel argued.

"Exactly. Benefit of the doubt. Now shut up," Quinn said in a tone of satisfaction.

"But zombies don't exist!" Rachel continued.

"You have no proof. And saying that no one's ever seen them does not count. Humans are tiny. Nothing. Just specks in the universe. Just because they haven't arrived yet doesn't mean they won't in the future. Hence the kit," Quinn said.

"So what do you think is going to happen? Movie style brain eating corpses?"

"Dunno. But I'm prepared for anything."

"This is just too funny. I gotta tell Santana and Britt," Rachel said, pulling out her phone.

"No!" Quinn grabbed the iPhone in Rachel's hand. "Don't tell!"

"Or what?" Rachel laughed.

"Or… or I'll tell everyone about.. you know…" Quinn said.

"You know what? What are you talking about?" Rachel frowned.

"Not telling," Quinn smiled.

"You're just making this up," Rachel said.

"Fine. If that's what you believe."

Rachel was sure Quinn was making this up but after a minute she dropped her phone back on the bed. Quinn was better at this game than she was. And Rachel had quite a few not so great moments. Maybe she was better off just dropping the subject.

Quinn grinned. She had won again. Rachel was smart but when it came to things like these she always won. And thank god for that because the only thing worse than Rachel knowing about the kit was Santana knowing about it. Except for the times when she was with Brittany that girl was the Satan in a cheerleader's outfit.


End file.
